


Sunshine

by angel1876



Series: The Oncoming Frost [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: A moment between my ocs for characterization and practice sake.





	Sunshine

Blueclaw came back with the hunting patrol, stopping to add his share to the pile on the way into camp. The warmer seasons were kinder this year than most, and it showed in the bodies of the cats around him. He'd have to increase everyone's training sessions soon, couldn't risk letting any of them get so comfortable that they'd not be ready for battle.

From the pile, he pulled out the plumpest rat he could find, and trotted off toward the rock-hill overlooking their camp.

He'd not been wrong, their leader was right where he'd thought he'd be. The white and orange tabby lay stretched out on the highest peak, blue eyes cast lazily downward upon the world below.

Blueclaw tutted to himself, and brought himself to Flamestar's side with a pawful of easy bounds. He dropped the meal right next to the other's muzzle and sat, tail curling about the front of his paws. "Only you would be up here sulking on a day like today."

"I do not sulk." Flamestar responded. His eyes, blue like the mid-day sky, turned to focus on him. "I don't recall nagging to be among the deputy's list of responsibilities."

"It's not a job, it's a hobby." Blueclaw said lightly.

Flamestar made a non-commental noise, and pulled himself to his feet, head dipping down to dig into his breakfast. Blueclaw watched, taking his leader in, an ear twitching at the state of his fur. Flamestar was a thin, lanky cat, tall and long-haired. That fire-bright coat would've been a sight to behold, if it was taken care of better. 

It was tangled in places, always dangerously close to becoming matted, and ever coated in dirt and dried blood from a previous meal. 

Without ceremony, Blueclaw set to licking out the tangles, using his teeth to work at them as gently as possible. 

A few hungry gulps later, and the rat was gone. With a huff, Flamestar lay back down, his attention returning to his clan. In the distance, Blueclaw heard the sound of kits playing, and he knew without having to look up that Flamestar's gaze was now on the nursery. 

"They'll be apprentices soon." Blueclaw said between licks. "They grow so fast."

"They do."

Blueclaw's sister was soon to be a queen, herself. He hoped that Starclan would bless her with a healthy litter, and he further hopped that Flamestar would name him as one of the mentors when their time as apprentices came to pass.

The quiet that settled between Blueclaw and Flamestar was a comfortable one, the only sound that could be heard was the steady lick of tongue against fur. He went from bottom to top, first cleaning and then methodically smoothing the fur back down into its natural place. Though Flamestar didn't purr, Blueclaw could feel the flex of muscle as he kneaded his claws against the ground.

Blueclaw took his time, particularly around the back of the neck and the ears, only stopping when it came to the muzzle. He didn't dare touch sensitive whiskers and tender nose, those parts Flamestar could tend to himself. Moving to lay down at Flamestar's side, he felt the other's tail lay across his own.

With a content sigh, Blueclaw let his yellow eyes settle on his fellow clanmates down on the ground. He gave the purr that Flamestar didn't offer, and relaxed as the sun above sent its heat through him.

Today, all was well.


End file.
